1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a device removably attachable to the waistline of a user's trousers for assisting the user in tying neckties to the proper length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art relevant to the above field of invention has been limited to rack devices upon which the tie is hung, prior to wearing, and which places a mark upon the tie to designate the place at which the knot should be tied. The rack device is relatively complex in design and necessitates attachment to a vertical surface such as a wall or door. The prior art not only necessitates placing a mark upon the tie, but also takes much more time to use than the simple device of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a tie length measuring device which is simple to use and which may be utilized by any tie wearer without modification.